The Land of Turtles
|beginning = 17th August 2017 |end = 14th September 2017 }} The Land of Turtles is an event prepared in cooperation with GonzoSSM. The event began on 17th August 2017 and ended on 14th September 2017. After the end all remaining Cash was turned into orbs according to formula: 250 = Fast Time Travel Ancient Portal The Ancient Portal to GonzoLand is shown flying in the bottom left corner of the world map. Another way to the GonzoLand is via the Ancient Portal located at the very beginning of the Amero Kingdom. You may freely move between the worlds. There is no charge for using the Portal. The Ancient Portal is only available and activated during The Land of Turtles Event. World Overview The difficulty of the Challenges and Locations depends on the highest ever reached difficulty. * Locations: 7 * Challenges: 3 * Bosses: 2 * Cash Store * Gonzo's Links Map Gonzo's Links Challenges and Bosses Land of Turtles is filled with banana like creatures. They are obstacles and trying to stop Bob from progressing through the area. They are always accompanied by The Shop Keep. The level of the Challenges depends on the highest level the player has ever reached (denoted as x in following table). Grape Soda Man and The Shop Keep may be defeated multiple times but only once per timeline. The level of either boss increases by a value dependent on Highest Difficulty Reached each time he is defeated. Cash For the time of the event, Cash is a special currency used to buy event items. Cash drops from destroyed houses in all kingdoms and GonzoLand with a chance that is determined based on the amount of Cash collected so far. The hard cap increases by 50 every 4 hours, which means that every 4 hours your drop chance might increase if the amount of collected cash meets certain criteria. The cap is multiplied by cash multiplier which varies for everyone depending on owned items, but the base cap is the same for everyone This mechanic was implemented to help every player reach their goal even if they access the event later than the others. For a more thorough explanation see Event mechanics. Cash Multiplier By default the number of dropped cash units is 1 (and the cash multiplier is 1); however, it can be raised by obtaining special event items from the shop or challenges. Note: Click on the icon with the Event currency and you will quickly get into the store. Cash Store The Shop Keep's Quotes * Got some cash? * Blast Co. welcomes you! * Blast Co. is not responsible for damage * Buy everything! I've got kids! * Need something that goes boom? * Need something that goes boom? * I got something special in the back! * No documentation is best... Purchasable Items Crafting Recipes Houses All buildings in Land of Turtles are turtle shell theme. Trivia *All art assets were created by GonzoSSM. Category:2017 Category:GonzoSSM